


I always dreamed of meeting someone like you

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Designer Magnus, Love at First Sight, M/M, lawyer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: Magnus bane has everything he ever wanted, his store his desings, but it’s not enough.when a beautiful hazel eyed man enters his store, well his life change, will it be for better of for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus bane was bored.

He had achieved everything he ever dreamed of, he had his own website, his own store, people came from all over New York to buy his designs, he should be happy, excited, fulfilled.

But he wasn’t.

Magnus bane was bored, he had been for almost a year now, he had done all of that and then it was the same day over and over again, nothing new, he goes to his store in the morning, most of his clients were rich snobs, so that was really fun, he would have lunch alone in the cafeteria down the street and then he would go back to work, mostly on his website then go home have dinner alone, or not totally alone, he will always have chairman, but what was success without someone to share it with.

And today was no different, he had been in the store for two hours now and nothing changed, his doorbell rang announcing a new customer, and he but a smile on his face, he had to put his game face on.

A very gorgeous muscular blond came into his store, he looked very pretty, he also looked like he knew it, great, another coky rich snob. 

He came to face Magnus and offered him his hand “ Jace Herondale, you are the owner right?” Magnus smiled at him and shook his hand “that’s me. Magnus Bane, how can I help you Mr. Herondale “ 

“ actually I don’t really know what I am doing, my sister was supposed to come here herself, but she had a meeting, she told me to ask you if you do private days, as in we can like book the place for the whole day, we have a party coming, and she really likes your designs, she insisted we all get our suits and dresses from here” he talked like he had memorized the lines, and wanted to make sure he didn’t forget anything.

Magnus couldn’t help but smirk at the man’s pappling “ off course we do sir, you would have the store all to yourselves, except for me and a few of the staff” the man seemed relieved, like he was afraid he would fail, he would really like to meat that sister who would make a man like that actually nervous.

He took the his credit card and booked him the store for the day after tomorrow.

————————————————————-

Magnus personally enjoyed private showings, well not always, sometimes the people who book the store are such assholes he has to leave to not punch someone, but when the people are decent, he actually likes it, he gets to hear people complimenting his work, sometimes meets celebrities, or people he likes.

He hoped today was going to be a good one, his hopes were answered when a goddess walked through his door, he dark black hair falling to her back, her skinny jeans, a bright red top, and a black leather jacket that were hugging her body in the best possible way, her bright red lips, her 12 inch stilettos, and a red bag he recognized as his own handy work, she looked flawless.

Okay today was going to be a good day.

She walked right to him with a brilliant smile on her face” Isabelle Lightwood “ she extended her hand to shake his, and he took it, gladly ”Mag..” she cut him off before he could introduce himself , “ you’re Magnus fucking Bane, I cannot believe I am meeting you, you are my idol “ he might have been blushing, but he would deny it if someone asks.

“ well thank you my dear, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I am guessing you are the sister “ she smiled at him and nodded, he then remembered “ you said Lightwood, as in Lightwoods law firm “ , she looked at him and said “ yeah unfortunately” he liked her, he hated lawyers, but he liked her,”but I am sure the booking was under Herondale” he asked, she smiled at him as she walked further inside the store” yeah Jace is my adopted brother, anyway, I came a little early to make sure everything was in place, my brothers, boyfriend and friend are all coming by in about 30 minutes or so” 

They started looking for sizes and specific designs, apparently it was an engagement party so suits and party dresses are what they were looking for, in about 30 minutes they had about 6 designs for each person to choose from.

Him and Izzy as she told him to call her were now sitting on a loveseat drinking champagne, waiting for her friends.

The first 2 to enter were the blond from the other day, and a petite redhead attached to his arm, after him entered a nerdy looking man with brown her and brown eyes whom he assumed to be Izzy’s boyfriend given that he greeted her with a kiss on her lips, and finally a teenager who looked alot like Izzy, other than his blue eyes, he looked about 15 maybe, once every one was there he stood up.

“ welcome to my lovely store pandemonium, if you don’t know me I am Magnus Bane, the owner and designer of all the clothes you are going to try on today, as everyone is here we might as well start” he spoke in his friendly formal tone, his store tone.

He started to turn when the young boy spoke” no we have to wait for Alec” , he was talking to Izzy, who looked as if she just noticed someone is missing” yeah right, where's my dear big bro “ as if on cue the doorbell rang again. 

Everyone looked at the door but Magnus wasn’t looking, no, more like staring, oagling maybe, yeah that's the appropriate word for it, in his store’s front door stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen, also the most confused man he had ever seen because he looked like he didn’t know where the hell he was, somehow Magnus was able to break the spill that had been casted on him to say only three words” who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“ who are you ?” Magnus asked eyeing the man in front of him from head to toe, in his defense the man looked just as dazzled as he was, he stared at Magnus, once Magnus made eye contact with him again, he couldn’t look away, those eyes are so deep he could get lost in them for days , the spell was broken once more by the sound of the young teen “ Alec, we are here” the man- Alec looked at the boy and smiled, his smile was perfect, genuine and beautiful, he wanted to see it all day every day.

Alec made his was to his friends, he kissed Izzy’s forehead, and sat on the only empty chair, “ Alexander Gideon Lightwood, why are you late, you were supposed to be her almost ten minutes ago” Izzy spoke to him in a dramatic way, he couldn’t help but smile.

Alec, no no, Alexander answered her, “ you said it, I am only 10 minutes late, damn it Izzy, Just because I am always on time doesn’t mean I am not human” he was smiling all the time he was talking “ besides, I didn’t want to do this you made me” he added, his smile fallen a little, Magnus could feel something shifting in the room, so he decided they should start, but before he could talk, Izzy spoke “ Okay my dudes” she paused “ and lady “ she looked at the redhead, and winked at her “ let's start the show”.

They decided that the girls would go first, they would start with Izzy so she could help them when it’s their turn without thinking about what she was gonna wear, then the redhead Clary, after that the 4 boys would go, first, Jace then the little boy, who he came to know his name to be Max, after that Izzy’s boyfriend, simon, and finally Alexander. 

Izzy started the show, she was acting like she was on a runway, waking in her heels like she was a model, in each dress she looked more stunning than the one before, it was shocking even for him.

he had sat himself on the arm of the chair Alexander was sitting in, it was a total coincidence of course, or that’s what he made it out to be.

Magnus decided that now was as good of a time as ever to open a conversation, he looked at Alexander and spoke in a low tone, making sure he was the only one to hear him “ your sister is exquisite” the look on Alec’s eyes actually surprised Magnus,it was more than one look actually, all in a matter of seconds, he looked surprised that he was spoken to at all, then he got what was being said to him, and he looked disappointed, it was so fast Magnus would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so staring at the man in front of him, then it turned into a smile, and a look of pride” yeah she is, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever known” , Magnus had heard him speak before, bantering with his siblings, it was light, but the way he spoke now, it was different, deep, fond, Magnus didn’t know why, but he wished he could one day make that man speak about him in the same fond voice, maybe, one day.

“ I guess good genes run in the family” Magnus said to him, with a smile and a wink, which made Alec blush, but somehow he managed to say the next words” you do know Jace is adopted right” Magnus looked at him confused “ I thought it was obvious “ the man finished, and Magnus was shocked “ I thought I was obvious “ Magnus said, how could a man that looked like that, who was probably a big shot lawyer and who was as wealthy as it gets not think that Magnus was talking about him when he said beautiful, he smiled and looked him in the eyes to make sure he got it this time “I wasn’t talking about Jace, darling” he emphasized on the darling part. 

The blush on Alec’s face this time, was something Magnus had never seen before, it was so beautiful, Okay, how the hell did Magnus go from bored to head over heels for someone he met just a little over an hour ago, Alec opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again, Magnus decided that maybe the blush was enough for now, he looked at Isabelle and said “ In my not so humble opinion, the olive green one is the one, you looked amazing in all of them, but that was otherworldly”.

Izzy smirked at him, “ I thought so too “she said, Clary agreed, Jace and Alec and Max looked like they didn’t even understand what was the difference, and Simon was practically drooling.

Clary went next, they choose a black dress, it was skin tight at the upper part, then it went wide at the end, she looked amazing, the boys all choose suits that looked good on them -or rather the girls and Magnus choose for them - Magnus managed to talk to Alexander a few more times, each time getting a smile of a blush out of him, which was all he wanted right now, he had brushed his hand against his once or twice, accidentally surly.

It was Alexander’s turn, and by that time Magnus already had something picked up for him, well he practically has his exact size memorized in his brain right now, with him staring at him for the last four hours or so, when Alec started to stand, Magnus pushed him down lightly, with a hand on his chest, damn he could feel the muscles even from over the shirt, he would really like to know how they feel without it.

Focus Magnus.. everyone was looking at them now, Alec’s eyes were so damn wide, he had to explain himself “ I already have the perfect suit for you, just give me a minute, will you?” With that Magnus went to the back of his store, and came back with a suit, he gave it to Alec “ THIS is a first time suit mister Lightwood” he said winking at the blushing mess in front of him,” the design was just finalized last week and I hadn’t put it up in the store yet, I don’t know what is it exactly, but I thought it’s you “ with that he put his hand on Alec’s back leading him to the dressing room.

In a few minutes, Alexander Lightwood came out of the dressing room and he looked Like.. oh Magnus couldn’t even describe it, if he thought Alec looked like a god in casual clothes, the way he looked right now was something else entirely, the suit really was perfect for him it was black with a little bit of hazel in it, the same shade as his eyes, the white shirt underneath hugging his muscles in all the right places, and the suit itself, it looked like it was made for him, like he was the model Magnus was building the whole suite around.

Magnus’s eyes went to the other man's own, and couldn’t break eye contact no matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t until Izzy gasped loudly that Alec broke it, he looked at his sister, he looked worried, like he didn’t think he was the most beautiful man in the world right now, Magnus looked back at Izzy and her eyes were watering, which was kind of weird, but maybe it was the power of the suit, he looked all over the room and he saw that he was right, the perfect suit for the perfect man.

“ what do you guys think ?” Alec asked, which made Magnus laugh with a snort, how the hell did he not know what they thought, Izzy looked like she sobered up by Magnus’s laugh, “ that my dear brother is the only appropriate response to your ridiculous question” she said pointing at Magnus, he definitely definitely liked her, she looked back at her brother” you look so handsome, I can’t even describe it “ she finished, and Jace was the one to talk next, “ you are going to make the best looking groom to be” he said smirking at Alec,his smirk then turned into a look of annoyance or disgust even “Sebastian wouldn’t be even in the competition”. 

Magnus played the last part of the conversation almost a hundred times after they left, he hadn’t even looked at Alec’s direction the whole time they were finishing up, he couldn’t believe what he had heard, Alec was the person getting engaged, was that Sebastian guy the person he was engaged to, the way Jace talked about him, and the frown on Izzy and Clary’s faces after the name was mentioned made him think they didn’t like him very much, was Alec going against his family and marrying someone they don’t like, that would mean hard commitment, and why on earth was Magnus thinking about some engaged angel he met briefly, Three days after said meeting, this was not healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later….

Magnus was at his store with a customer, Isabelle was going to come in a few minutes to get the jewel she asked him to purchase for her from Ragnar's new collection.

After that day he met Izzy, they kept in touch, she was becoming a really good friend, he might not have gotten the Lightwood he wanted that day, but he got the best Lightwood nonetheless, it was fate, or so he told himself. 

He had seen Isabelle a number of times in the past two months, she would come to the store whenever he had a new design, they sometimes would grab food, occasionally a drink, he never saw Alexander again though, much to his disappointment, even though he knew the man was engaged now, yeah.. apparently he had gotten it right, it was his engagement to that Sebastian guy, and even when he knew that, he still felt a saddened t the lack of seeing him, if he was engaged why had he let him flirt with him that day, well Magnus had a feeling Alexander wasn’t used to being flirted with- much to Magnus’ surprise-, he might not have even gotten what was happening until it was too late to say something.

Two months later and Magnus still couldn’t get the man out of his mind, he was finishing up with a customer when someone entered the store, Magnus smiled to the old lady that was now leaving his store and then he turned his attention to the new person in the store, and his mouth fell open.

In front of him was none other than Alexander Lightwood, he might not have been able to get the man off his mind, but did it really turn into hallucinations, he was concerned, he blinked twice to make sure he wasn’t asleep, he wasn’t proud of it, but he might have had a dream or two … or more about the raven haired man, when Alexander smiled at him he knew he wasn’t dreaming, he wouldn’t have felt like he was about to faint if he was.

The man’s smile was gorgeous, a smile you would only get from a Hollywood star, he could light a whole country with that smile,it was enchanting…

‘calm down Bane, he is fucking engaged’ Magnus thought reminding himself.

He smiled back at him, Alexander walked to him, “ hey Magnus, I don’t know if you remember me, I am Izzy’s brother… Alec” the man was trying to remind Magnus of who he was, ‘ Like I could ever forget you ‘ Magnus thought.

But the blush on Alec’s face and the coughing made Magnus think he might have said it out loud, “ so what can I do for you Alexander?” , he said, changing the subject, Alec smiled “ it’s Alec, nobody calls me Alexander except if they are mad at me “ the man corrected him, but he wasn’t having “ well I like Alexander better, it suits you” he said with a wink , and if the blush on the man’s face is any indication, he didn’t mind it, Magnus gestured with his hand for Alexander to continue.

“ uh.. yeah.. Iz .. Izzy asked me to come take that AMAZING thing you got he, her words” he stuttered a little, then composed himself, it was rather adorable, Magnus couldn’t help but smile “ and where is dear Isabelle?” magnus asked, not that he was complaining, but it was weird, they had plans, “ I think she left you a message, she got a big break in the case she was working on, she had to be at court, she sent me a message telling me to pick it up” he smiled shyly at Magnus.

Magnus noticed how Alec used the word telling me not asking, he got the feeling that he never considered a favor for his sister as her asking because he would never say no.

Magnus picked his phone up and indeed there was a message from Izzy ‘sorry my Magnificent Bane, had to go to court, Alec’s going to pick it up ‘ he smiled at the text and replied to her a quick ‘ It was my pleasure ;)” .

He then looked at Alec again, “ alright Alexander, wait for me here, I will be just a second” he went behind the counter and brought the jewelry box, he opened it to make sure it was still intact, and then went back to Alec, Alec extended his hand for Magnus to give him the jewel, and he did, only closing Alec’s hand tighter around the box with his other hand, “ you want to be careful there, it’s quite expensive “ his hand held the taller man’s own for a few second more than what was considered friendly, and his eyes were looked with the hazel orbs of the other. 

He broke eye contact after a few seconds “ so Alexander, are you free now ?” He asked casually, and the man looked shocked, “ y… yeah, wh.. why are you asking?”, back to the stuttering, how was Magnus supposed to move on from this ridiculous crush when he was being that adorable,” well darling, your sister owes me a coffee, and I planed on closing the store for an hour and going with her, but since she is not here, and I don’t go back on plans, I am going to have that coffee alone, which would be totally miserable, unless of course you come with me, I don’t like to drink alone “.

Magnus knew he was stepping a line, but he had to get closure, maybe if they talk for a bit, he would turn out to be cocky or boring and he would save Magnus the agony, maybe he would tell him how in love with his fiancé he was and Magnus would know that it was all in his head, and he would definitely back off, or maybe if will all be a big huge misunderstanding and the man is actually single, who knows , either way, he needed to know. 

After a minute of silence, Alec seemed to be considering his options, he finally broke the silence” yeah sure, let’s grab coffee “ 

Magnus couldn’t explain exactly what he was feeling, but he hadn’t felt that happy in a really long time, maybe, just maybe..no he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

Alec waited with Magnus until he closed the store, Magnus could feel the man is eyes lingering on him every few minutes, but he never made eye contact, too afraid the man would feel embarrassed and decide maybe coffee wasn’t a good idea, in about 20 minutes, Magnus and Alec were entering Taki’s to get coffee together.


	4. Chapter 4

“ So Alexander, tell me about yourself” Magnus started as soon as they sat down, they had ordered their coffees and were now sitting on a table drinks in front of them, Alec looked at him, and their eyes locked, only for a second, before the man asked confused “ what?”.

Magnus smiled at him “ tell me about yourself, what do you do exactly, do you like clothes, do you watch soccer, any pets, anything really” the man looked like he was starting to panic, like he expected Magnus to do all the talking, witch he could totally do, if he didn’t want to know everything about the man in front of him“ I mean I know nothing about you, and you know a lot more about me considering I talk almost 4 times as much as you”, Alec blushed.

“ There is not much to tell really” the man said, a slight smile on his face, “ I am a defensive attorney at our family firm, I am 25, I do watch soccer, no pets, and I know nothing about clothes, as you might have noticed, and finally I have one hobby, I love archery” he was smiling at the end, really smiling.

Magnus was mesmerized by the way he talked, it was fast and messy, like he memorized the question and answered them all, not wanting to miss one, it was cute, but when he was talking about archery, his smile became genuine, and it wasn’t a question Magnus had asked, it was something he wanted to tell him.

When Magnus stayed silent for longer than a few seconds, it looked like Alec thought he did something wrong,” sorry I tend to ramble when I am nervous” he admitted, nervous hah, what is there to be nervous about, it’s not like it’s a date or anything, “ I… I mean, I am always nervous with new people,don’t take it personally, it’s not you, so, sorry again “, ‘thanks for destroying my daydream Alexander’ Magnus thought , he would very much like take it personally.

Magnus laughed “ no need to be sorry Alexander, your rambling is quite amusing if I may say so “ he said winking at Alec, and he blushed, just then Alec’s phone started ringing, Magnus could read the name easily, it said Sebastian Verlac, guess it wasn’t a misunderstanding after all, and he really is engaged.

“ excuse me” Alec said as he answered the phone “ hey Sebastian,... yeah yeah don’t worry I remember” Magnus was surprised by the way Alec was talking, he remembered exactly how Alec was around his family and friends, he was almost always smiling, even when they were annoying him he would only roll his eyes, but his smile stayed the same the whole time.

Magnus had guessed Alec was not a very smiley or chatty person with new people or outsiders, but with his friends, he was a ray of sunshine, comforting and loving and kind, so how is it possible that the man who had a smile that could light a whole city, is now frowning with no hint of a smile anywhere on his face, his body and shoulders are tensed, while he is talking to the man he is gonna spend the rest of his life with, who Magnus had assumed to be the love of his life if he was going against his siblings’ wishes for him, “no no, I cannot pick you earlier .. I am sorry seb …. I know I said I am free today, but that's only from work, I already have plans…..like you would know with who even if I told you, you don’t know any of my friends … Sebastian, I will not cancel something With anybody because you want me to pick you up earlier …. no, it’s not Izzy, it’s a friend of mine, but I already promised him that we would hang out, And I don’t go back on my word you know that …. alright see you at 8, bye “ he hung up.

He looked at Magnus who had been silent throughout the whole phone call, “ sorry about that” he said with a sheepish smile, “ oh don’t worry about it darling, but if you have plans with a friend, and have something at eight we might have to cut this short” Magnus said, and it surprised him how hard it was to say those words, to say goodbye to Alec.

Alec looked confused, then his eyes widened “ Oh no, I was talking about you, we are hanging out, I won’t just ditch you because of a last minute thing that is not necessary “ Magnus was speechless, he felt a blushing crawling it’s was to his cheek, and thanked God he had blusher on,so it wouldn’t be too obvious, Alexander said no to meeting his fiancée early so that they could talk, what ?, but maybe he only did it out of obligation, like he felt like he had to do it, Magnus knew Alec was an honorable man, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was right.

“ in that case it’s totally okay if you wanna go, I mean, our thing was kind of last minute too, and not necessary whatsoever” Magnus had to give him an out, but the look of disappointment and surprise on Alec’s face made him think be was wrong,” no no, I want to be here, this is fun, I like talking to you” Alec said reassuring him, and Magnus wanted to jump up and down out of happiness.

“ I am guessing that’s the fiancé” he said instead, pointing at the ring on Alec’s finger, his hazel eyes followed the direction and stayed on the ring, face falling a bit “ yeah, Sebastian “.

Magnus decided to be brave, ask the big boy question he wanted to ask for so long, “ I know it’s not my place at all, we barely know each other, you totally could change the subject, but I sometimes find that talking to someone who doesn’t know me or the other people in the story make me feel better” Alec looked at him confused, so he continued “ what’s the story …. with Sebastian, I have a feeling there is one “.

Alec’s confused face was gone and now it turned into a sad surprised one, what the hell Magnus, you just screwed everything up, Alec sighed “ honestly, I had thought Izzy would’ve told you, I mean you became close after the engagement and she was so pissed at me, I thought she would have told everyone one” Magnus was confused, why would Izzy be mad at Alec after his engagement and tell him about it, he stayed silent, waiting for Alec to finish “ I guess I was wrong, damn it Izzy, now you decide that broadcasting my private life was wrong, I really hoped she had already told you” he chuckled,a tired chuckle , and he looked at Magnus for the first time since he asked that question .

“ see Magnus, our family is kind of still living in the 18 hundreds, when I came out to them, they were very disappointed, but after a few years of being one of the best lawyers in New York and all, they decided it was not that big of a deal” Magnus officially hates his parents now, Alec had a sad smile on his face, as he remembered, maybe Magnus shouldn’t have asked, Alec started to talk again after he took a sip of his coffee

“ three months ago, our firm had a merging offer on the table, we actually really needed it, so to make it happen One of us had to marry one of owners of the other firm, they told me that if this didn’t happen they would fire me and Izzy, and we and Jace wouldn’t get any of our inheritance, it was either me or one of my siblings, and if I have a choice I will always choose them, I can handle it, I didn’t even tell them I had a choice when I told them what was gonna happen, or about the threats, I only told them our parents decided I was gonna do it, and since I am the only single one out of all of them, they believed me,so now it was a choice between Lydia and Sebastian, a man and a woman, so again no choice, what I didn’t know though is that Sebastian actually knew me before, apparently he had a crush on me before this whole thing happened, and even though he knew I didn’t even know who he was when we first met, he is still acting like we are in love “ Alec finished a look of sadness suddenly covered his face, “ that’s why we came to your place actually, I am not really a fashion person as you see, but Izzy didn’t want me to do it, when she couldn’t convince me ,she said ‘ okay, it’s your life to ruin’ and walked away then she turned around like she had the best idea ‘ but if you are going to ruin it, you are doing it with a pang’ and she was right everybody was amazed with your suit” 

he somehow managed to smile a genuine, gorgeous smile when he talked to Magnus about the suit and Izzy, witch broke Magnus’s heart, if he could hide all that sadness under this smile, and then get back to being sad when no one was around then he was never really happy, Magnus wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing, he couldn’t stop himself from putting his hand over Alec’s on the table, he looked at him and made eye contact “ Alexander, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that, Alone, you don’t deserve any of this, you have one of the kindest hearts I ever came across, you deserve to be loved, heart and saul, you deserve to be with the person you love, I am so sorry, that’s all I could do for you, and I am here, if you ever need someone that is not your siblings I mean I am only a phone call away” he said that and took Alec’s phone to add himself to his contacts, when he finished he looked at Alec who had tears in his eyes, he looked lighter somehow, and Magnus was over the moon that he could make him feel that way.

“ thank you” was all Alec said, they stayed silent for a few minutes then Magnus talked” so tell me about archery “ and Alec’s face lit up with excitement, they stayed there for 2 hours all promises of an hour long break forgotten before Alec’s phone rang reminding him he had to go, when Alec tried paying for the coffee, Magnus insisted that he was the one who invited him so he had to be the one to pay, Alec agreed after Magnus promised him that next time he would let him pay, witch Magnus was happy to do if only it meant there would be a next time.

When they came out if the Café they said their goodbyes and Magnus was about to go on his way when Alec lent down, Magnus was frozen, he kissed him on his cheek, when he came up with a smile on his face Magnus couldn’t move “ thank you again, for listening and just for being you “ Alec turned around and walked to his car, he drove and all Magnus could do was stand still and smile.

All thoughts were gone from his mind but one, Alexander Lightwood would be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Alec’s PoV

3 months later… 

It was 3 days till the wedding, Alec really didn’t want to think about that at all, but he had to, it was his wedding after all, even though Izzy had practically taken care of everything he was supposed to do, he still had to think about it, in three days time he is going to be pound to a man he has no feelings for whatsoever, except maybe dislike.

Alec was in his office when his phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts, he held the phone and it was Magnus, a smile appeared on his face without his Permission, after Alec had told Magnus about the whole Sebastian thing, they had become really close, he loved talking with him, going out with him, even though it was just as friends, and could never be anything more, Alec couldn’t help having feelings for him in a romantic way, he tried not to, he really did, he would never cheat, even if he was stuck in a loveless marriage, after seeing his dad’s cheating, and its effect on his mom, he would never put anyone through that, but he couldn’t know Magnus and not be attracted to him, it was impossible.

He answered Magnus’ video call with the smile still on his face, “ Oh my, is that the infamous Alexander Lightwood, and he answered my call, I am so honored” Magnus started, dramatically with a smirk on his face, Alec knew exactly what he was talking about, “Hello Magnus “ he greeted him, Magnus held his ipad and brought it to the camera “ guess who I woke up to this morning, this angelic face was everywhere in the papers today” it was Alec’s photo, a really large photo covering half the page, “ Alexander Lightwood wins what had been said to be the largest fraud case in the US in the last 50 years, I am going to walk around today holding this article and telling everyone I know you “ Magnus read the headline, Alec was smiling so hard now, his face hurt.

“ that would be to my advantage Magnus, not the other way around, I would be associated with one of the hottest fashions designers in the country “ Alec said, even though he said hottest in a sense of fame and stuff, it wouldn’t be a lie if it was taken as “ sexiest fashion designer “, he blushed as the thought crossed his mind, Magnus smirked at him “ guess greatness really does find greatness” he said with a wink, witch made Alec blush even harder, he didn’t know why, but Magnus enjoyed making him blush.

“ so how has your day been going, Mr best lawyer in the US?” Magnus asked, Alec was brought back to reality “ well, it’s been boring, and I have to do wedding stuff with Sebastian today, so, FUUN” Alec chuckled, but he knew it sounded pathetic, Magnus’ smile fell a little “ I am sorry to say that Alec, but I have to, are you sure you still wanna do it?” Magnus asked, and it wasn’t the first time he did, he already knew the answer, “ I have to Magnus, I don’t have a choice” he said, and Magnus didn’t say anything, so Alec talked “ distract me “.

Alec sounded pleading, Magnus looked him in the eye “ what do you mean?”, “ I mean he is gonna be here in an hour and I have nothing to do until then,so distract me or I am gonna spend the next hour thinking about all of this” Alec said, Magnus had a sad smile, but he smiled at him nonetheless, “ Okay, did I tell you what happened when your sister and Simon met my friend Raphael yesterday” Alec shook his head, so Magnus continued “ it was so weird, they were at my store when he came to talk to me and they both kept staring at him, he didn’t even say hello to me, he just locked eyes with Simon, and when Simon finally broke eye contact to look at Izzy, she was looking at Raph and it was like Love at first sight, I don’t remember seeing Raph looking at anybody like that before, he was so still and looked mesmerized, with both of them, like not only one but both, I felt like I should leave the store or something, ….” 

Magnus kept talking to him, telling him what happened with the trio, and about his cat, they talked and talked, until Alec’s office door was opened “ hey babe” Sebastian said, greeting Alec, Alec didn’t understand why he calls him babe, he made it pretty clear to him from the start that the marriage was more of a business deal than anything else, they never even kissed or held each other’s hand, so what’s with the babe.

“ sorry Mags, gotta go” he smiled at Magnus, “see you Alexander” Magnus smiled back at him, but he felt his face fell down once he heard Sebastian, he hung up and looked at Sebastian, “ hey” he said, putting his best fake smile on, but Sebastian looked annoyed “ is something wrong?”, Alec asked, and Sebastian looked at him, he looked both angry and annoyed “ was that that designer guy ?” He asked Alec, and the way he said it, he made it feel like a dirty word. Who was he to talk about Magnus that way, “yes, Magnus, and ?” he said his name with pride, to correct Sebastian’s mistakes, Sebastian rolled his eyes “ nothing, come on, we need to go “ he said and started going out of the office, Alec took his Jacket and phone and went after him.

After 3 hours of shopping, Alec had to go with Sebastian home to help him set the stuff up, after they entered he offered Alec a bear, which he took gladly, it had been a long day.

They were standing by the kitchen island , when Sebastian looked at Alec, and started talking “ do you have to associate with the designer, I mean is he even from the circle of people we are supposed to interact with”, Alec was shocked, what the actual Fuck ? , “ Magnus is a really close friend of mine, and I will never be Okay with you talking about him that way “ Alec said warning the man.

“ you do realize he likes you right, like he is in love with you or something “ Sebastian said taking a step closer to Alec, “ First of all, it’s none of your business, secondly, you don’t have a say on who I am friend with, this, especially this is my choice “ he said, he was getting angry, he hadn’t even realized how close Sebastian had gotten to him, “ of course I do, Alec, you are mine, I get to do whatever I want with you “ he said, at the same time he pushed Alec to the wall and held his wrists to his sides while he went down to kiss him.

Alec didn’t understand what was happening at first, but the moment he did, Just before Sebastian’s lips touched his, he pushed him, kicking him in his crotch with his knee, Alec might be Okay with a lot of things, but having this be his first kiss, it just won’t do.

Alec pushed Sebastian to the floor, and then kicked him again, this time in his stomach, “ No you don’t, you fucking asshole, I am not yours and will never be, I am no one's property, and nobody takes anything from me without my say so, you know what I am done, screw this, screw all of you, this whole charade is over” he looked down at him one last time with so much disgust, before he got out of the apartment, he got in his car, took his phone out of his jacket and found himself dialing a number automatically.

After two rings Magnus answered “ Alexander “ he said, Alec could hear the smile in his voice, “ where are you?” He said, he was shaken, “ Alexander is everything okay?” Magnus said, the smile gone and now worry felled his voice, Alec answered “ yeah, I just need you, if you’re at the store could you wait for me” he asked, trying to control the shaking in his voice this time “ yeah, yes, I will be here “, “ Okay “ Alec said and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus was worried out of his mind, he almost called Izzy to tell her, maybe she knew something, but Alec had called him, he will just have to wait. 

He was finishing with a customer, who he really couldn’t remember what she bought from him, too absent minded to pay attention to her, when he saw him, he looked a mess, eyes red, hair ruined more than usual, his clothes looked out of place, Magnus wanted nothing more now than to hug him and make him feel safe, like they were the only two people in the world.

The lady turned around to leave at the same time Alec came running to his arms, only instead of hugging him like Magnus had expected, Alec cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him, only not touching his lips by a hair, as if leaving the choice to Magnus, Like there was a choice, Magnus closed the distance between them, and their lips crashed, it was not a light kiss at all, he had always imagined if he ever got to kiss Alec, that Alec would like it light and slow, but that, that was so much better than anything he had ever imagined.

The long overdue kiss was fall of passion and want, Alec moved his hand from Magnus face to his hair, while Magnus had his hand at his lower back, they fit, it felt like they were made for each other, Alec’s tongue licked Magnus’ lips asking permission to enter and Magnus gave it to him gladly, parting his lips so Alec’s tongue could invade his mouth, making it his, Alec was so dominant, he liked taking control in everything outside, it appears this is one of the things he liked controlling too.

They parted after what felt like hours but could only be a little over a minute, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, they breathed rapidly for a while until their breath became normal again, “ you never seize to amaze me Alexander “ Magnus whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, this is the end of the story, I really hope you liked it, and that I didn’t disappoint, thank you so much for reading, your comments meant the world to me.

When Magnus woke up, he wouldn’t open his eyes, it was such a good dream, he didn’t want it to end, then he felt it, he wasn’t sleeping on his bed, his bed is much softer than what he was on now, it was hard, he then noticed the breath hitting his hair, it took him a minute to understand what was happening.

He opened his eyes to find Alec sleeping next to him or rather under him, he was fast asleep, it then all came crashing down on him, how Alec had called him, there kiss, him closing the store, them staying up all night kissing, talking about everything, what Sebastian tried to do, how Magnus wanted to kill him, they fell asleep while cuddling and talking on the loveseat in the store.

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s chest, and started moving them up and down, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t in fact dreaming, that it was real,“ hey” he heard Alec saying a few minutes after, “ hey yourself” he answered, he looked up to find Alec Looking at him with sleepy eyes, how could someone look that perfect after waking up. They stayed in the same position for a while, neither of them wanting to move.

“ so what are we going to do? about your family.” Magnus decided to break the silence, he heard Alec sigh, then after a few seconds he answered, “ I think I have a plan, one thing I know for sure, I am not going back”, Magnus didn’t know why exactly, but he had never been prouder of anyone, “ and I am behind you, every step of the way, Alexander” he said, as he moves a little closer to catch Alec’s lips with his, it was a tinder kiss, not much fire in it, only fondness and kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ you did what ?” Izzy screamed at Alec, when he told her and Jace that he kissed Magnus, “ but… but you are engaged, even if it’s only business, you would never cheat on him, I know you wouldn’t” it was Jace who talked then, and Alec felt proud that his siblings wouldn’t believe he cheated on his fake fiancé, it meant they believed in him, it was a good thing considering what he was going to do next.

“ and I didn’t, I ended it before I did anything, I would never do that to anybody, even an asshole like Sebastian” he said his name with so much disgust, it got his siblings’ attention “ what happened?” Izzy asked, and he started telling, from his parents’ threats, to what happened with Magnus.

“that son of a bitch, I am going to kill him, by stabbing him repeatedly in the eyes” Izzy hissed, anger obvious in her tone, Alec felt like she wasn’t exaggerating.

“ I know I am supposed to be angry now, but I am so freaking happy for you man” Jace said, smiling from ear to ear, which genuinely made Alec happy, “ you have been our rock forever, you deserve to be happy with someone you love “ he finished, and that got Izzy smiling, as she held both her brothers’ hands in hers.

“ thank you guys” Alec said teary eyed, he then shook his head, “ anyway I need your help with something, if you are willing to stand by me” Alec said, looking his siblings in the eyes, and they both nodded instantly, not even knowing what he wanted from them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ thank you for meeting me” Alec said, as he looked at the blond woman in front of him, “ I am going to propose something to you, and you have the choice, whether you accept or not”, he looked Lydia Branwell in the eyes, confidence shining all around him, she looked at him intrigued.

She smirked a little “ I had the impression you weren’t into women” she said, and Alec only matched her smirk “ God no” he said, and she chuckled, “ so what are you proposing Mr.Lightwood?” Lydia asked, and he answered.

“ let’s just keep it Alec” she nodded, gesturing for him to continue “ so, I am sure you know about the arrangement my parents had with the Velarcs ” she nodded, “ well that’s not gonna work” and for the first time since he met her, Lydia Branwell looked truly shocked, “ what do you mean?”, she asked curiosity in her eyes. 

“ I am not going to go into details, but, he is not a good person, I have no feelings for him whatsoever, but I was going through with this ridiculous plan nonetheless, solely for my siblings’ sakes, but he did things that I could never accept in a friend, let alone a husband, so I called it off” he said it matter of factly, and he was pleased by the look of understanding on Lydia’s face, she didn’t try pressuring him to know exactly what happened, she just nodded.

“ so Ms Branwell, I would like to make an arrangement with you instead, and not a marriage arrangement, a business one” she widened her eyes, and sat up straight “ I am listening” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alec was sitting in a meeting room, Lydia on his left, Izzy and Jace on his right, and the board members of both firms around them when the door opened, to let Robert, Maryse, Sebastian and his parents in, “ welcome, we were waiting for you” he said, smiling widely at his parents, “ if you excuse me, I would like to have a word with you” he was talking to the Velarcs, he stood up, and walked past them, not even waiting for an answer.

After a while he stopped and turned around, looking at them, after looking at Sebastian disgust all over his face, “ so, I don’t know if you know this but I broke thing up with your son” they looked pissed, but knowing, he only smiled, “ and the reason for that is because he tried to force himself on me, which could lead to a sexual harassment suit not to mention the bad press your name will have if I say one word about this to anyone, purely by mistake of course, I am a really important and respected person these days after all” he kept talking while he saw the emotions on their faces change, one after the other, first it was anger, then shock, then fear, “ or I could just be really really careful about who I tell this to” finally relief.

“ What do you want Alec?” Sebastian asked, angrily, “ will first of all it’s Mr. Lightwood to you, only the people I respect gets to call me by my name, secondly, I will have no interaction with him at all” he said looking at the parents now, “ finally, I would like your support, I want you to accept the merger, I already have The Branwells on my side, and 7 out of 10 board members, not counting them you and my siblings, I am going to take over the firm” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ what exactly is the meaning of this Alexander?” His mother asked once he entered the room, and he wondered how could the same name sound so different, he grinned widely at his parents, “ well I am taking over, of course “ and the look of pure fear on his father’s eyes was worth every thing.

“ I am having a vote, I - the best lawyer in the country for 50 years - quoting by the way, not my words” he said chuckling, as most of the room chuckled with him, he didn't know why exactly, but knowing he had his siblings and Magnus on his side, gave him confidence he never thought he could have, “ I come, with the merger, I have both parties on my side, if the board votes for me to be the new head of the firm, then the merger happens, if not, then I go work for them, me, Isabelle and Jace” after that even the old man - who Alec was sure didn’t agree to vote for him only because of his sexuality - looked interested, Alec doesn’t like to brag, but Jace was the best fixer in the city, 90% of his cases don’t even go to court, Izzy is an amazing lawyer, but she was also one of the most respected figures in the country, due to the women's rights movement she started, “ the Iron sisters”, and then him, he was considered one of the best defense lawyers in the country, and the best in New York, he never lost a case.

So when you threaten a business, of taking away their best workers, their shining stars, that’s really scary, and Alec knew that, “ so what will it be, am I the new head of the company?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later 

It was three days until the wedding, even though Izzy was practically taking care of everything, Alec still had to do some stuff, it was his wedding after all, he was lost in his thoughts, when the door opened “ oh my, is that Alexander Lightwood, the head of the Lightwood family firm, and in the flash, I am so honored ”, Alec smiled at the words, “ hey “

“ so how has your day been going Mr. Lightwood? “

“Same old same old, but I have to go shopping with my fiancé today, so FUUN !” Alec said, a wide smile on his face.

“ Are you sure you still want to do that?” 

“ I have to” he sighed dramatically, “ distract me “he said, breathless.

“ what?” 

“ I am going shopping in an hour, and you know what that means for me, if you don’t distract me I am going to spend that hour thinking about it, so, distract me” he said a grin plastered on his face.

The man in front of him came closer to him, “ you want me to distract you Alexander” Magnus said, a matching grim on his face, as he straddled him, sitting on his lap, “ careful what you wish for, Love”.

He caught Alec’s lips in a deep kiss, tongues crashing before their lips even fully touched, Magnus’ hand was rooming Alec’s body, before he took his tie and started to loosen it.

He got the tie off without breaking the kiss, only breaking it for much needed breath, Alec was a panting mess, and it was the most amazing sight, even after three years together, Magnus still gets breathless after seeing his fiancé like that, he started to unbutton Alec’s shirt and with every button, he would give a wet open mouthed kiss to the part of Alec’s chest that appears, and with every single one, a loud gasp or a moan would escape Alec’s lips, he only started leaving hickies when he past the nick line, he wouldn’t want Alec to walk around in his firm or in court looking like that, he was much too possessive to let anyone see his Alexander in that state but him.

Magnus never thought about Marriage, never thought he would ever want anyone in that way, that was until the moment he met Alexander Lightwood, and the second he did he was a goner, and now, he couldn’t be any happier that he was gonna spend the rest of his life with the man he loves more than life itself.


End file.
